


Date Night

by JamesPeppersalt



Series: Leokumi [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Boundaries, Cutesy, Developing Relationship, First Dates, Hugging, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Maybe Some Other Stuff ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), OMG IT LET ME DO LENNY FACE, Restaurants, Romantic Fluff, Stargazing, awkwardness in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesPeppersalt/pseuds/JamesPeppersalt
Summary: What really happened on Leo and Takumi's first date? They'll never tell.Until now.Coincides withTotally Not Friendsby the same author.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You thought I was going to leave the Leokumi first date a mystey, BUT IT WAS I, DIO- I mean, ah, I actually had this planned all along! :^) Haha I may hate Valentine's Day with a burning passion but y'all wanted to know how the Leokumi First Date went down when I published _Totally Not Friends_ Chapter 12 and I finally decided to deliver.  
>  By the way if you want to see more quality FE stuff just follow me [here](http://jamespeppersalt.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Have a happy Valentine's Day! :^) I'll just be alone eating food and writing fanfic like always. Just how I like it!

“Hello, sirs!” The restaurant’s maître d' said as Leo and Takumi approached the entrance of the restaurant Kamui and Corrin had just sent them to, arm-in-arm.

“Um…” Leo glanced at Takumi, who was glancing at the floor nervously. “We’re here for…”

“Oh, right! You’re Kamui and Corrin’s little brothers, aren’t you?” She asked, putting a hand on her hips. “They mentioned you!”

“Er, yes. Well, _we’re_ not brothers,” Leo stammered. “That would-”

“Just let us get to our table please,” Takumi pleaded, looking the maître d' dead in the eyes, his face red.

“Of course!” She grabbed two menus from behind the desk she had been stationed at and lead them to their table. “Your older siblings ate here sometimes at the beginning of the summer, you know!”

“Oh, right. Before we got here,” Takumi said, nodding.

“They mentioned you a lot!”

“Oh?” Leo raised an eyebrow. “All good things, I hope.”

“Ha ha, well. They really love you, y’know.”

“Hm. I’m positively warmed from the inside-out,” Leo said, clicking his tongue. He knew the twins well enough to know that this meant they had probably revealed _too_ much information about them.

“Well, just get seated, and someone will be with you shortly,” the maître d' said with a smile as she set their menus down before leaving.

Leo and Takumi glanced at each other.

Takumi was the first to look away, blushing. “A-are we going to sit down, or…?”

Leo chuckled and pulled Takumi’s seat away from the table, gesturing. “By all means, sit.”

Takumi’s face was absolutely burning. He wasn’t sure if he could take much more of this. Nohrians were weird.

“Thanks,” he managed, sitting down. Leo sat opposite him, picking up his menu. “Hm.”

“What do you mean ‘hm’?”

The Nohrian glanced at Takumi from over his menu with dark, curious eyes.

“...Nothing,” he eventually said, looking back down. “I just find it interesting that there’s a mix of Hoshidan and Nohrian food here.”

“Oh, _what_ ?” Takumi hurriedly picked up his menu. Surely enough, there was a large selection of eastern _and_ western foods on the menu. He silently thanked the gods; he was sick of the typically bland food of Nohr.

“Kamui and Corrin really do have decent tastes,” Leo mused. “They know us well.”

“Yeah, well.” Takumi glanced around nervously. “I’m not sure how I feel in a place like this.”

“A place like…?”

“A formal place,” Takumi admitted. “Mother used to take us to places like this. She practically had to _drag_ Hinoka and me. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we aren’t exactly the most accustomed to more _fanciful_ things.”

Leo laughed. “Oh, I’ve noticed.”

Takumi frowned.

Seeming to realize his mistake almost immediately, Leo’s eyes widened, and he hurriedly rebutted with, “Er, that is to say, you may not be the most etiquettal of peoples, but you and your sister do have a sort of charm that comes with that. I mean, after all, Hinoka’s an impressive woman! She’s very beautiful.”

“You’re talking about how great my sister is… while on a date with _me_.”

“I-” Leo turned red. “Y-you know,” he began, “soup sounds _great_ , don’t you think?” He glanced away and chuckled before coughing nervously.

Takumi’s nose twitched. This wasn’t going well.

They didn’t speak much when they ordered their drinks, nor when they ordered their food. Their waiter seemed to sense the awkwardness between them, however, as evidenced when he approached them shortly before they got their food.

“Wine for the two gentlemen?” he asked, though it was less of a request than a statement, as he set two glasses between them before filling them up with red liquid.

“Um… thank you?” Leo said as their server walked away.

Takumi frowned at the drink in front of him, while Leo sipped his. He could drink alcohol in Hoshido, but not here, being only twenty at the moment, and he didn’t really want to drink it either.

“Ah-” Leo glanced at the other glass. “Can I have that?”

“Sure,” Takumi sighed, pushing it towards his date, “just don’t drink too much. You still have to get us home.”

“Right, well. I’ll bear that in mind.”

Takumi took a drink from his soda. Leo had ordered water. Takumi didn’t know if that were practical or boring.

“So, Takumi,” Leo uttered, reigniting conversation between the two of them, “have you enjoyed our vacation insofar?”

“Uh, yeah!” Takumi answered. “It’s been great! I mean, I didn’t enjoy it at first- like, _at all_ \- but it ended up being pretty awesome.”

“What’s been your favorite part, then?” the Nohrian inquired, smiling a bit.

“Uh, well,” Takumi ran a hand through his hair, “there’s been a lot of things. Like going to the beach, and playing shogi, and… and you.”

Leo chuckled. “Saving the best for last?”

“...And the food,” Takumi finished with a smirk.

“Ah, I’m second-place to food, of course. You wound me.”

“I love food,” Takumi shrugged.

Leo smiled at him.

“Ha, what’s that face for?” Takumi inquired. “I don’t have anything on my face, do I?”

“No,” Leo chortled. “I just love watching you.”

Takumi turned bright red. “Um, that’s-”

“Here you are, sirs!” Their waiter announced, effectively saving Takumi from a potentially awkward situation as he set down their soups.

“Oh thank gods,” Takumi muttered as he picked up his spoon. He sipped tentatively from his soup (miso, his favorite) and tried his hardest to _not_ look at Leo.

It was _very_ hard.

 

***

 

Leo may not have been on many dates in his life, but he figured he could safely say that this one wasn’t going well.

He and Takumi had barely spoken to each other, and when they _had_ , it always turned out to be a _very_ awkward experience.

Leo could already _imagine_ what Kamui was going to say when they got home.

_Takumi says he didn’t have fun! You bastard! That was your ONE job: MAKE SURE YOUR DATE HAS FUN! I’ll kill you!_

Yes, something like that.

He sighed as he cut into his food. He’d wanted something dignified- like steak- but was afraid that Kamui would kill him for ordering something expensive such as that. Instead, he’d ordered some sort of Hoshidan food, though he didn’t know what it was. Takumi had said it looked good, so Leo ordered it.

Takumi was currently staring at him as he himself ate. He’d opted for chopsticks. Leo had not.

“Do you know how to eat with a fork?” Leo asked.

Takumi raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“ _Yes,_ I know how to eat with a fork,” Takumi scoffed. “It’s not hard, and I’m not stupid. A lot of the stuff you have in Nohr is in Hoshido too, you know.”

“Er, right.” Leo looked down, flushing a bit from embarrassment. He really didn’t know much about Hoshidan culture. For once, he knew nothing about something important. “Well, uh. Are you at least enjoying your food?”

“Hm?” Takumi asked through a mouthful of food, which was answer enough.

Leo laughed as his date continued eating. “You’re such a child.”

“This food is good.”

“You’re getting it all over your face.”

“I don’t care. You can wipe it off yourself if it bothers you so much.”

A devious smile suddenly found its way to Leo’s face. “Alright, then.”

Before Takumi could inquire as to what he was thinking, Leo leaned over the table and kissed the side of his mouth.

Only to be instantly pushed back into his seat.

“That’s _my_ food,” Takumi informed him, wiping off his face by himself. “You have your own.”

“You’re no fun,” Leo pouted.

“...And you’re a dirty rotten face-licker,” Takumi mumbled, turning red and looking back down at his food.

Leo sighed. “I can’t kiss you?”

“Not in public.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s weird.”

“Why, though?” A dark thought suddenly dawned upon Leo. “Is it because we’re both men?”

“What? No,” Takumi scoffed. “It’s because it’s embarrassing. We don’t really do much romantic stuff in public in Hoshido.”

“Ah, I see.” Leo tugged upon the lapels of his blazer. “In that case, I should apologize. I should have asked you how you felt first.”

“It’s fine,” his boyfriend sighed, poking around his food with his chopsticks. “It’s just… I don’t know. I feel like it’s strange to be with someone from a completely different culture. Like… I don’t know what you would do on a date in Nohr. And you definitely don’t know anything about Hoshido.”

“I… well, you’re not entirely _wrong_ ,” Leo noted. It was the truth; part of what made them such an odd couple was the fact that neither of them truly understood the other’s culture. Nohr was a very gloomy place compared to Hoshido, but Hoshido was _much_ more traditional compared to them when it came to some things, romance being one of them.

“...Well, you know,” Leo began, “we could try to understand each other’s cultures better by talking about them now.”

Takumi pondered this. “Well… okay.” He leaned forward, brushing his hair back and out of his face, propping his head onto his hand and his elbow on the table. “Tell me about Nohr, Leo.”

Leo smiled. Takumi was looking at him with almost childlike curiosity, chew on his bottom lip, as if he were ready to listen to every word that was to be said.

“Well, for starters, we’re not as boring as everyone says we are.”

“Ha! You could’ve fooled me.”

“Ha, ha,” the Nohrian said sarcastically in reply. “Do you wish to listen to me or not?”

And so for the rest of their meal, they sat talking about their cultures. Leo taught Takumi about Nohrian traditions and lifestyle (he even admitted that Nohr was _not_ as boring as he’d previously thought, which made Leo unbelievably happy), and in turn, Takumi taught Leo about Hoshido and its customs and way of living. Takumi actually expressed interest in Nohr, and Leo managed to butcher the name of every Hoshidan word he learned in the process.

They’d hardly even touched their dinner an hour into the meal, they were so busy learning about each other.

Two hours later, when they were leaving together, they were too busy laughing with each other to care if they were disturbing the other guests.

Takumi was ready to go home, but Leo convinced him that the night wasn’t quite over.

 

***

 

“Can I open my eyes now?”

“Not yet.”

“But we’ve been driving for so long,” Takumi whined. He yelped as Xander’s car hit another pothole. “If you’re _going_ to make me cover my eyes, at the very _least_ drive safely!”

“Don’t worry, we’re almost there.”

Takumi sighed. They hadn’t been driving _that_ long, but it still felt like forever. He was getting impatient. And he was tired.

“Leo, are we-”

“Here we are, love, no need to keep complaining.”

“Oh, thank gods.”

Takumi heard a seatbelt unclick. “Alright… open them.”

He uncovered his eyes, looking at Leo, who was smiling at him.

“Um, what am I supposed to be looking at?” Takumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Leo rolled his eyes. “Looking at my beautiful face isn’t enough?” Before Takumi could answer, he interrupted with, “Just recline your seat.”

Takumi narrowed his eyes. “...Okay, then.”

As he put his seat back, his boyfriend reached up to the sunroof and pulled it open.

Leo smiled as he reclined, sitting back. “What do you think?”

Takumi thought it was beautiful.

They’d driven out miles from the town, where there were no streetlights or people, so that the sky above was revealed to them in all its glory. The stars shone against a midnight-blue backdrop, illuminating where he and Leo sat together in Xander’s car.

“Xander and Camilla used to take me and Elise and the twins up to the roof sometimes to watch the stars,” Leo explained. “I used to be able to name every constellation in Nohr’s sky.”

“...Could you still, now?”

Leo laughed. “Maybe. Let’s see… there’s the Dragon, which was the twins’ favorite, besides the actual Twins constellation. Then there’s the Crab. I was born under that sign. Oh, and Elise always liked the Queen…”

Instead of watching the stars, Takumi watch Leo, as he pointed out the constellations and traced out their patterns with an outstretched finger. His face lit up at each story, and every constellation had one.

“Oh, and there are a bunch of archer constellations, too!”

“Really?” Takumi asked.

“Yeah. I know you like archery, right? Actually, I think you were born under one. I think it was… _that_ one.”

“Which one?” Takumi asked, craning his neck to get a better view.

“Here.” Leo took Takumi’s hand and guided it until it was pointing upwards at a group of stars. “ _That_ one. The Archer.”

“Hm.” Takumi scooted over to lean his head on Leo’s shoulders. “You know a lot about these things.”

A chuckle met his words. “I’m knowledgeable about a lot of things, you know.”

“Such as?”

Leo propped himself up on one elbow to look down at his boyfriend.

“Do you want to find out?”

Takumi’s breath hitched in his throat as Leo leaned closer, almost overtop of him, and brushed hair out of his face. “I…”

“Can I kiss you?”

“...Y-yeah,” Takumi agreed.

Leo leaned down and pressed his lips to Takumi’s, throwing his leg over so he was positioned above.

Takumi turned his head to the side and let Leo’s arms wrap around him from underneath. He returned the kiss, but internally, his mind was racing.

 _I don’t know what to do. What_ are _we doing?!_

He’d never done anything like this before. He’d never even _kissed_ anyone before Leo, who on the other hand, seemed to know fully well what he was doing, as he ran one hand through Takumi’s hair and kept the other on his waist as they continued, tracing Takumi’s jawline and neck with his lips.

More thoughts raced through. He didn’t know what to do.

Leo was now lying on top of him, and his hands started straying as he kissed Takumi again, one going under his shirt, the other resting on Takumi’s belt, and-

“ _No_ ,” Takumi cut in, pushing Leo upwards with a jolt. The blonde’s eyes widened.

“Is something wrong? Are you okay?” Leo asked quickly, face filling with concern.

Takumi closed his eyes tightly. His head was pounding, but he felt better. He loved Leo, but… he didn’t really want this.

“Not here,” he breathed. “Not now.”

Leo stared at him for a moment. Takumi looked down, not saying anything. Eventually, the Nohrian sighed. “I think I understand. If you’re not ready, that’s alright. It’s perfectly reasonable. You don’t have to be ashamed.”

“...Thanks,” Takumi mumbled.

The two watched each other in silence. Eventually, Leo hugged Takumi. “I’m glad you said something. You can always tell me if something I do makes you uncomfortable.”

Takumi buried his head in Leo’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“Did I ruin our date?”

“Not at all,” Leo chuckled. “This was one of the best days of the summer for me. No sunburns. No siblings. Just some quiet time with you.”

Takumi smiled, and was somewhat glad that Leo couldn’t see it.

“Well, now,” his boyfriend began, “it seems that it’s almost time to go home.”

“Um…”

“What is it, love?”

The Hoshidan pointed upwards. “I wouldn’t mind stargazing a bit more.”

Leo paused, then cracked a smile.

“Of course. I’d love that.”

“Oh, and by the way…”

“What?”

“Let’s not tell anyone about this when we get home.” Takumi cackled. “It’ll annoy the hell out of Kamui.”

Leo chuckled and laid back down on the seat, Takumi laying down with his head in Leo’s outstretched arm. The seat was a bit too small for the both of them, but curling up together and watching the stars was all they really needed to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha. You thought there'd be smut. Sorry to disappoint lol.  
> Love you all, though, even if I can't write a decent super-fanservice-y scene to save my life. Happy Valentine's Day


End file.
